


to be alone with you

by Kokicni



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Emotional, In Love, Kisses, Love, M/M, Praise, Romance, a BIG ASS vent, and im so head over heels, appreciation, because oh my god, because they dont love me back, but - Freeform, hehe, im happy, just lots of love, like. MADLY, my feelings, nothing nsfw, so much love, so this is..., tEARING PAST THE LAYERS, theyre so fucking in love, um it gets.. insinuative at some points but, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: self-indulgent lovey-dovey bullshit vent because holy fuck i swear im losing my mindjust the bfs being lovey lovey





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> 12:22-1:02 AM. 7.2.19. Tuesday morning.

It's 12:22 in the morning on a Tuesday. Two pale, limber bodies intertwine like graceful vines growing in a beautiful blooming garden in the spring, thriving and glowing in the angelic golden sunlight during summertime. The bigger of the two rests his chin in the crook of his partner's neck, violet strands of stray hair tickling his nose like gentle feathers of a dove, so caring, so pure. Oh, his beautiful love lie so peacefully beside him in a comfortable almost-slumber. His eyelids flutter every so often, Saihara smiling so softly and lovingly as he lets out a quiet, careful chuckle because-- Holy fuck, this was it. This was the love of his life lying right where he wanted them to be. He was exactly where he'd always dreamed of being. Oh, how his heart swelled, overflowing with so much love and adoration like a dam about to burst any given second now. And to think there was a point in his life where he thought he'd be totally fine on his own, that he'd never known his other half was even out there waiting for him-- It was never a thought that happened to cross his mind throughout his busy, busy life. And now here he is, his partner even being part of that still very, very busy life of his. Though, he seemed to make it all feel much less stressful. Of course he did. That was just the kind of effect he had on him and his life, yeah? He was so god damn thankful for that. For the boy in his arms, the boy whose breathing is so calm and gentle as though had he been breathing the smallest bit harsher, their delicate little life and home they'd built together over the years would go tumbling down like a house of cards, crashing and crumbling as it fell to ash and dust on the ground. No, they had built a strong, sturdy relationship, but with the way life had treated the other, it was understandable, the way he acted. The way he lived and reacted to things. The way he was, it was all because of the shit he'd gone through in his life-- In the years before the two had met each other and were able to be there for one another, supporting each other and loving each other unconditionally. 

Saihara Shuichi felt like the luckiest person on the planet. It isn't every day you get blessed with an angel from Heaven, perfectly made for you-- Because God knows it was not just any coincidence that they fit so god damn perfectly together in every aspect from physically to all the above options he could ever possibly list. But if it was simply just coincidence, then damn right he really was the luckiest person alive. Er-- Well, aside from pre-existing and/or present-existing ultimates claiming such a title. But even then, no one else ever really could understand why he'd consider himself so god damn lucky. He supposes it is because everyone's got their own view on what they consider is luck and makes them "lucky." Either way, he's in Heaven- Or at least something of the sort. With a love in his arms and in his heart and the warmth against his body and in his chest, it's all too much. It truly drives him wild, through and through. He can only hope the feeling of unbridled love and affection that boils so deep in his blood is a mutual feeling, and he's fairly certain it is. Actually, he's more than certain. He knows it is, and it makes the love in his body ache even more. Was this death? Well if this is what it's like to die, it truly would be the best way out. An escape by means of flying away in the arms of an angel sent from above. What a Heavenly way to die, yes? 

His love only grows when his lover shifts in his arms and buries his button nose into his neck and presses tiny little fluttering kisses into his neck like gifting a million beautiful butterflies that only travel from the surface of his tingling, tickling skin, to the depths of his stomach where he feels it all bloom and glow like a star is igniting inside of him. He feels akin to an oil lamp, and the love inside of him is the fierce, flickering, undying flame inside of him. And how he adores the feeling of peering down and staring into those constellations in Ouma's eyes, losing himself in the universe Ouma has brought to him. God fucking fuck he was losing all rationality and sensibility over this boy. This boy was going to drive him wild-- As if he hasn't already. He's driven him so wild, he's stared so deep into those milky violet eyes that shine so bright like the unending vastness of space and all its glory, that he's truly gotten himself lost. Though he knows he's not really lost, he's right where he needs to be. He's right where he's always wanted to be. There's nowhere else he'd rather be beside right here, with the one person who would always help him find his place in this godforsaken world. He doesn't want to leave, and he doesn't want it to end or to ever change. He lets his eyes shut as he lets his mind wander into that vast void of space and stars in their own little universe- The one his lover's eyes seem to be a window to. The butterflies come back and attack his neck and leave their own little purple galaxies on his milky skin. It's beautiful, really. Each marking being not just a sign of love and deep affection, but a reminder of the world the two have created together since they'd entered each other's lives.

If they weren't already, Saihara would say they're far beyond bonded in not just their physical realm, but spiritually as well. This was meant to be. He can feel it. Everything about this feels so god damn right. So god damn perfect and familiar and safe and comfortable and recognizable and he doesn't know what else to think besides "I feel like we've known each other forever." which he passes along to the other as a mental message through the writing on his lips, the words he doesn't speak but doesn't need to in order for the other to read it and understand. He doesn't ask for a response, because he knows what Ouma's going to say when their lips connect again and his breath speaks shaky, gentle winds that whisper to his soulmate, "Maybe we have."

Yeah.

_Saihara's in love._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to god they dont find this but ANYWAY look how beautiful these thoughts are when i project them onto the boyzz... hehe.


End file.
